


#67 Fire

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [67]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary's parents have died and Ash is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#67 Fire

It wasn't fair. He was much too young to have to deal with something like this. How could he live with the fact that he could never see his parents again?

The young boy sniffed and wrapped his arms around his legs. His body quivered as he started to quietly sob.

"Gary?" A soft voice, one he recognised, spoke.

Gary didn't even look up as Ash sat next to him, watching him with his wide, brown eyes full of concern.

"Mom told me. She said that something happened and your parents-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Gary sniffed.

Ash fell silent. He didn't know what to say. What was it like to lose your parents? He certainly didn't know, but he knew he would be very sad if his mother wasn't around anymore. For Gary, it had to be even worse than that, because he had lost his father too. Ash had never known his father so he couldn't even have any idea what it would be like to lose one, but he figured it would be twice as bad.

It was a car accident. That was all Gary knew. The car had crashed into a tree and burned up, taking his parents with it, separating him from them forever. Last night, he had woken up screaming from a nightmare where his parents were trapped by a fire and he was trying to reach them but he couldn't, because the flames were too hot and hurt when he touched them. He couldn't get to his mother and father and the screams soon died away, telling him that it was too late to do anything.

Even now, Gary could still see the fire when he closed his eyes, burning brightly behind his eyelids. He could still hear the screams as well, ringing in his ears.

The two of them sat there on the hillside, both of them keeping silent all the while. Ash wanted to be there for Gary, even if he wouldn't talk. Gary didn't mind. He was thankful to have someone there to keep him company so that he wouldn't suffer alone.


End file.
